Una Bella Flor De Loto
by Lana Drovew
Summary: Se dice que la Flor De Loto es una flor especial ya que crece en lugares pantanosos y a pesar de ello su flor se alza sobre la superficie para florecer elevada, fragante y hermosa. Así es la esencia y la voluntad de las personas nobles, ya que ellos conservan intactos la belleza de su alma y por sobretodo florecen ante la adversidad sin perder sus alas ni tampoco sus sueños.
1. Escribir es una manera de hablar sin voz

Una Dulce Flor De Loto

"Escribir es una forma de hablar sin voz"

A mis queridas lectoras:

No puedo empezar sin antes decirles que estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes por darme la oportunidad de demostrarles y demostrarme a mi misma que en este mundo nada es imposible si solo tienes la determinación de hacerlo.

"_**Eres dueña de tu destino así que solo tú tienes el poder de cambiarlo si no te gusta no lo olvides nunca pequeña"**_ (Me lo había dicho aquella vez alguien muy querido para mi casi en un susurro, mientras veía al frente poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo ya harta de todo a una corta edad había decidido que vivir no valía la pena mientras a mi cabeza vino la imagen del que se supone "fue el hombre que me dio la vida" las lagrimas caían por mi rostro con un dolor que hasta ahora me duele recordar pero en ese momento cuando vi también lagrimas en su rostro entendí que no estaba sola y que habían personas a las cuales les importaba y que además sufrían por mí. Me abrasé a él fuertemente y le dije que no me daría por vencida y que nunca más iba pensar en renunciar a vivir. Le hice esa promesa y me la hice a mí también) y en ese momento pude sentir lo que se siente cuando un padre te abraza y te da su amor.

Créanme chicas que cuando tu mamá se queda sin empleo y tienes que hacerte cargo de una bebe de 2 años cuando tan solo tienes 10 es difícil porque imagínense que de la noche a la mañana tengas que cumplir con una responsabilidad tan grande que simplemente no sabes que hacer. Pero sin duda lo más difícil fue ver como mi madre se sumergía en una profunda depresión y fue tanto su frustración que fue lastimando poco a poco a todos pero la peor parte me la lleve yo y con creces.

Aunque ya han pasado muchos años y la relación con mi madre mejoro y mucho aun no logro olvidar aquellas épocas en donde mi hogar fue un sitio constante de peleas donde las recriminaciones los malos tratos y los arrepentimientos no faltaban en la mesa.

Como me gustaría olvidar todo aquello y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado a veces lo logro pero para mi mala suerte ellos regresan una y otra vez para atormentarme y justamente esos recuerdos impiden que me acerque completamente a mi madre porque cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo viví y como fue mi madre conmigo el corazón me duele tanto que las lagrimas salen sin querer y lo único que quiero es irme lejos donde nadie me conozca donde pueda empezar de nuevo, sé que es de cobardes hablar de esa manera pero cuando te han herido tanto como a mí crees que huir o esconderte es la única forma de sobrevivir pero yo ahí me equivoque una vez más porque sobrevivir no es vivir.

Talvez cuando algún día cuando me toque ser mamá la pueda entender y no me sienta tan mal después de todo, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi querida abuela.

Sé que muchas de ustedes pasaron por situaciones incluso más fuertes que las mías y lo siento mucho un niño no se merece sufrir de esa manera ellos merecen ser felices al lado de unos padres amorosos no como lamentablemente son algunos (entre ellos ese hombre que una vez se hiso llamar mi padre cuando lo único que provoco en mi fue un gran dolor que durante años me siguió y me fue matando poco a poco aunque yo trate de ocultarlo tras una sonrisa. Yo solo espero que cuando la vida le cobre por todo el daño que hiso yo no esté ahí para verlo ) que lo único que logran es marcar de por vida a seres que no tienen la culpa de nada es por eso que antes de empezar este fic quiero dedicarle unas cuantas palabras porque esto es lo único y lo último que va a tener de mi ya que después de esto lo voy a dejar en un lugar donde su recuerdo y el gran dolor que me dejo ya no me sigan lastimando.

Ese hombre por no llamarlo de otra manera ya que él fue todo menos un padre para mi (la verdad no sé cómo llamarlo porque si les soy sincera nada bueno aprendí de él al contrario incluso tuve que pagar por los tantos errores que él cometió soportando los comentarios de los demás diciendo que yo era la hija de un desgraciado y que aparte era un cobarde que huyo cuando las cosas se pusieron feas dejando atrás a unos niños que no pidieron venir al mundo) porque incluso recibí mas amor de gente ajena que del que se supone debería amarme por sobretodo.

Gracias a este hombre que sin saberlo y con sus actos me enseño a ser fuerte porque de todos modos lo que algunos les cuesta aprender a fuerza de puro golpe y les cuesta superar yo ya lo aprendí incluso antes de nacer (en un clase en la facultad nos dijeron que el bebe puede percibir todo lo que la madre sentía y lamentablemente de alguna manera fui testigo de lo que mi madre sufrió por culpa de ese hombre) y lo supere así que creo que si me caigo volveré a levantarme porque ya sé cómo hacerlo claro apoyada en el todopoderoso y en Jesús (los cuales jamás me dejaron en los momentos más duros de mi vida al contrario ellos llevaron mi pesada carga y siempre confiaron en mí, eso es algo que no olvidare jamás) siempre teniendo fe amando la vida porque la vida es algo que hay que valorarla cada día.

Con él conocí el sentimiento del rechazo y la maldad a una temprana edad pero gracias a la maldad de ese hombre a mi vida llegaron gente muy buena (abuela, amigos) gente que me ama y que confía en mí por sobretodo, así que es un honor dedicarles este trabajo a ellos también y reafirmarles mi promesa de no darme por vencida y cumplir mi sueño en especial a mi viejita querida la cual con su amor y protección fue curando uno a uno las heridas que me dejaron mis padres cuando aún era pequeña y dejando en mi la esperanza de un mejor futuro .

Sé que no es gran cosa pero créanme chicas para una persona como yo con tantos traumas infantiles a veces insegura, me es un gran hazaña poder hacer algo que siempre quise hacer pero no lo hice por miedo que es escribir y que los demás puedan escucharme, porque para mí es eso "escribir es como hablar sin voz" amo escribir así como también amo la lectura. Y justamente este momento va a ser el punto que va a marcar el "antes" y el "después" de mi vida, porque dejare atrás todo el dolor de mi niñez para dar paso a la persona que sé que puedo llegar a ser pero sé que no puedo hacerlo sin antes desterrar su recuerdo en los más profundo de mi corazón. No me puedo pasar el resto de mi vida odiándolo y culpándolo por todo, se que está en mis manos cambiar mi destino así que lo voy a hacer que mas da conocí a las personas más maravillosas del mundo ¿no? entonces lo que me queda es seguir.

Tengo que cerrar el círculo y talvez en un futuro ya no me duela como ahora, yo se que el dolor estará ahí pero sé que será un dolor con el cual pueda vivir para recordarme a mi misma que me pude levantar.

Chicas no crean que lo les digo es solo para aburrirlas ni nada de eso sino es para demostrarles que la vida puede ser trágica a veces depende de cómo lo veas pero como dice la pecosa _**"No se sabe lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque la amargura se cruce en mi camino, si me abro paso sin miedo, en la próxima esquina volveré a verme envuelta en el abrazo de un encuentro maravilloso. Estoy convencida de ello" (fragmento tomado de las cartas no oficiales de CCFS).**_ Así que chicas anímense a luchar por un sueño y no se queden calladas, que su vida no sea en vano si yo pude encontrar mi camino ustedes también pueden. Sueñen no se detengan ante nadie, ante nada demuéstrenles a aquellas personas que no creen en ustedes, lo valiosas talentosas y por sobre todo lo valientes que son.

Una vez alguien me dijo, _**que no importaba que nadie crea en ti, si hay una sola persona que confía en ti eso es más que suficiente para realizar tus sueños**_, así que creo que ya todos contamos con esa persona desde siempre (todopoderoso y Jesús) para seguir y solo nos queda luchar, luchar y seguir luchando para que esa personita este orgulloso de nosotros.

Déjenme decirles que este es mi primer fic así que les pido paciencia y comprensión ya que como escritora novata me lo tuve que pensar como cien veces antes de publicarlo, pero gracias a una persona que creyó en mí me anime y pues bueno ya no hay manera de retractarme pero si les soy sincera aun tengo los nervios de una madre primeriza jajajajaja pero aun y con los nervios quiero que sepan que me esforzare para darles una historia interesante como linda y también decirles que mi objetivo no es tratar de hacer ver a la pecosa como una "libertina" que esta todo el tiempo en busca de nuevos "prospectos" no nada de eso sino lo que quiero es que Candy y los demás personajes experimenten otros tipos de amor como la misma Candy lo dijo en una de sus cartas en CCFS_**" hay distintas maneras de amar"**_ así que decidí dar énfasis en este punto.

Debo decirles que leí muchos fics acerca de Candy Candy y lo admito hay muy buenos trabajos solo espero estar a la altura de esos mismos trabajos y claro de sus expectativas.

Bueno ya basta de aburrirlas con tanto drama familiar y vamos a lo que no interesa pero no puedo continuar sin antes decirles una vez más gracias chicas por dejarme conducirles a este fascinoso mundo que es Candy Candy claro está en una nueva versión la cual está basada en la versión original (manga-anime) pero agregando partes que nacen de mi loca cabecita y de algunas experiencias personales jajajajajaja pero respetando la idea original (Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi) a las que por cierto las respeto y admiro mucho.

Así que vamos, aquí les dejo un poquito de lo que tratara la historia.

Como siempre la pecosa va a conquistar a más de un corazón jejejeje (lo siento por Albert y Terry eso les pasa por dejarla sola mucho tiempo) pero esta chica no se detiene cuando quiere ayudar a alguien y se podría decir que inevitablemente hace que la gente la quiera sin querer ¿Será que Candy será un peligro para Annie Britter? (Yo espero que si ya que por lo menos con Eliza y Susana una sabe a qué atenerse pero con esta tipa que es una traidora no podemos confiarnos)

En cuanto al bombón de Albert tendrá que ceder su tiempo con la pecosa para que otros personajes disfruten más de su compañía y veremos más acerca de los viajes del rubio esto para que la historia no sea tan aburrida y le demos un toque más de suspenso y además que ahí serán justamente cuando empiece a mostrar el hombre dominante (todos los hombres aunque no lo quieran reconocer son celosos y machistas) que lleva encerrado en su interior.

No me lo creo pero Albert Andrew va a mostrar el lado oscuro de la luna jajaja y será que a la pecosa le va a gustar este lado yo no lo sé.

Me olvidaba decirles que también sabremos un poco de la vida de los padres de Albert y de nuestra querida Rosemary (no me culpen chicas es solo que a mí me gustó mucho la idea de cómo pudo haber sido la historia entre los padres de nuestro rubio favorito)

Sabremos detalles acerca del pasado de George en lo personal este personaje me parece muy interesante y también desde los barrios más pobres de Francia saldrán dos personajes oscuros (esta será la parte que mas me va a gustar escribir)

Eliza Leagan como siempre la personificación de la maldad (en mi opinión si Eliza es mala es por culpa de su madre y de Elroy) pero también conoceremos el origen de su maldad (es triste esta parte porque a veces cuando una es tan ambiciosa como Sarah hace lo que sea por el dinero que destruye todo a su alrededor) ¿Qué relación tendrá Eliza Leagan con estos oscuros personajes? (Como dice una vieja frase si el diablo no termina algo envía a una mujer para que lo termine)

Para terminar mi querido Terry entrara en acción (creo que ahora tendrá el valor de hacer algo drástico) ya que según él, en unas frías escaleras de hospital en New York aun no se dijo la última palabra. Viene por la revancha, a ver si mi rubio se deja ya saben que a veces los chicos pueden ser muy taimados y demasiado confiados (talvez el ganador sea Terry yo no lo sé aun) esto será una lucha de titanes.

Bueno por el momento eso es todo acerca de mis personajes principales pero habrá otros que reaparecerán y nos revelaran uno que otro secretillo.

Una vez más gracias chicas.

Yuna Drovew


	2. La llegada de un vistante en invierno

**_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen estos son propiedad exclusiva y registrada de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Estas acciones salieron de la imaginación del autor cualquier dialogo o acción que se asemeje a la vida real es pura coincidencia_**.

**1**

**La llegada sorpresiva de un visitante en invierno**

Invierno en Aberdeen, Escocia Febrero de 1890.

La época de invierno era sin duda una de las épocas favoritas para muchas personas no porque era fascínate ver como los copos de nieve caían cubriendo de un blanco perfecto cada rincón de Escocia. Un lugar donde parecía que la primavera nunca acababa donde había tantos prados verdes llenos de vida donde los pajarillos cantabas al ritmo de las hojas donde las flores se mostraban mas engalanadas que nunca donde el sonido de los lagos reconfortaban las almas mas heridas más atormentadas, donde uno podía reencontrarse consigo mismo y sobretodo encontrar la paz que solo se encuentra cuando se está en contacto con la soledad y la naturaleza.

El invierno también traía consigo la esperanza de mejores días.

No era fácil afrontar esta época pero sin duda era más fácil admirarla ya que era mágico ver como uno a uno los copos de nieve caían hacia sobre las colinas verdes donde al parecer eran lugares peligrosos pero místicos donde uno podía alzar la mirada y podía tocar el cielo con las manos.

Los prados cubiertos de nieve y los niños corriendo alegres, libres ajenos a la dura realidad, sin duda serian una hermosa pintura.

El lago que cuando se congelaba parecía estar hecho de un cristal tan fino el cual a la vez combinaba a la perfección con el manto blanco de los bosques, ambos solían resplandecer de un color blanco gris con los pocos rayos de sol tímidos que se atrevían de vez en cuando a iluminar tan impactante paisaje.

El invierno nos recordaba con nostalgia a aquellas personas que habían salido en busca de mejores días y sin embargo en vez de dicha habían encontrado un destino tan gélido como la nieve, tan cruel como las tormentas que caían, tan miserable como los alimentos que estaban hoy en su mesa, tan oscuras como las frías noches de invierno.

Acaso la vida no podía ser más injusta encima de que eran pobres también tenían que hacerse a la idea de que si uno de ellos salía en busca de mejores días talvez no volvería y lo peor sin duda era que a nadie le importaba si moría solo a su familia. Era doloroso recordar que hace un año estaban todos juntos compartiendo una cena humilde pero llena de amor y ahora solo tenían el consuelo de ellos mismos y el dolor punzante de la incertidumbre de no saber cómo están, en sus corazones.

Y si alguien les preguntaría que les dolía más seguro responderían: Alimentar a unos pequeños estómagos que para colmo no saben de clases sociales solo saben que necesitan comer para vivir. Esos pequeños eran los más afectados y los menos responsables a la vez solo eran culpables por haber nacido en una familia pobre.

Sin duda los inviernos en Escocia eran duros tanto que dolían

Las fiestas de fin de año habían pasado. Para la mayor parte de esta población que era gente humilde había sido más de dolor que de alegría ya que muchos de ellos poco o nada tenían que celebrar, es que cuando no se tiene dinero y tienes muchas bocas que alimentar no puedes pensar en celebraciones ni mucho menos en gastar el escaso dinero que tienes.

Como le dirías a un niño que papá se fue a trabajar lejos y que no volverá, como haces que un niño entienda que no puede tener los mismos juguetes que el hijo de patrón, como le explicas a un niño de 6 años que hay diferencias sociales y que por eso a ellos los llaman ricos y él es pobre solo porque no tiene de esas monedas mágicas que el señor del almacén te pide para que a cambio te de unas ricas golosinas.

Pero no todo era tristeza, al menos los pobres tenia eso que les faltaba a los ricos eso que hacía que ellos se sientan orgulloso de sí mismos algo a lo que llamaban "amor".

Si bien no tenían mucho dinero al menos ellos disfrutaban de su familia los amaban veían crecer a sus niños adoraban a sus valientes esposas las cuales no necesitaban de un estruendoso maquillaje para verse lindas ni de vestidos finos para resaltar la belleza de su cuerpo, eran ella mismas naturales lo que hacía que se sintiesen orgullosos sus esposos.

Diferente era la mujer de un rico la cual era artificial hasta en su modo de caminar que tachaba de ridículo, tan vacía que no solo pensaba en seguir llenándose el closet de fina ropa de marca y tan egoísta que pensaba solo en ella y en sus frías charlas de té con sus amigas igualmente huecas sin siquiera decirle un te amo a sus esposos al menos uno salido del corazón.

Los pobres eran optimistas trabajando duro sin cesar inculcándoles a sus hijos que ningún trabajo es ofensivo al contrario que los enaltece más, eso hacía que ellos fueran felices haciendo lo que hacían y sentían que aunque no tenían mucho que dar el hecho de dar la vida por alguien que amas solo por amor valdría más que todas las fortunas juntas de todos los ricos.

En cambio ellos siempre verían por su fortuna incluso más que por su propia familia ni siquiera los veían a menudo siempre ocupados en sus negocios cuidando siempre de su fortuna sin darse el tiempo de disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos que hace que la vida valga la pena .

Los pobres en cambio siempre estarían juntos pase lo que pase aunque a veces el "siempre" duraba poco (la enfermedad lamentablemente siempre golpea al más inofensivo incluso a veces lo mata) o lamentablemente fuera más de necesidad que de abundancia, un rico sin embargo no conocía eso ya que en cuanto se quedaba en la ruina todos le daban la espalda, no conocía el verdadero amor y si hubo matrimonio solo fue por beneficio o conveniencia.

Alguien diría "Los pobres se casan por amor" Eso si era cierto un pobre amaba sinceramente su amor era sincero, leal, comprensivo y si no tenían mucho que dar al menos se entregaban sus corazones llenos de amor, en cambio un rico solo tenía sus bienes que no duraba para siempre sin embargo el amor era inmortal y eso nadie les quitaba ni mucho menos lo podía comprar.

Esa era la diferencia entre un rico y un pobre talvez el primero tenía mucho y no tenía mucho de que preocuparse pero al final del día estaba más solo que nunca rodeado de gente detestable y vacía, un pobre sin tener nada a la vez tenía mucho porque había personas que los querían sinceramente y eso le daba fuerza para seguir luchando sin rendirse esperando que el nuevo año trajese consigo nuevas esperanzas.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

No todo era dolor también había cosas que hacían que la vida fuera bella y así era, el año nuevo traía consigo la esperanza del futuro y como era invierno también significaba cambio y transición para muchas personas.

Para una familia en particular el año viejo había dejado un curioso pero hermoso regalo que pronto iluminaria el corazón de muchas personas en especial el de sus padres. Este pequeño regalo había sido esperado con mucho amor e impaciencia por muchos meses y ya había llegado el momento para que viese por primera vez la luz de lo que sería su nueva vida.

En la casa ancestral de los Andrew había un gran movimiento donde todo parecía estar de cabeza, todos corrían de aquí para allá desesperados y nerviosos esperando al médico y lo peor era que afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve la cual seguro complicaría la llegada del médico, para colmo de males la señora de la casa Andrew ya había tenido las primeras contracciones hace muchas horas atrás.

Bonito día había escogido para nacer el pequeño visitante Andrew, seguro seria un niño que en un futuro daría muchos problemas.

Mientras el pequeño Andrew estaba a punto de nacer Sir William Andrew Grimm no cavia del nerviosismo pero nada importaba más en ese momento que tanto como su querida esposa y su bebe estuvieran bien.

William no era padre primerizo ya hace algunos años atrás había experimentado la dicha de ser padre. En aquella ocasión también había estado así de nervioso casi al borde de sentir miedo pero no era por la responsabilidad que lleva ser "padre" sino era el miedo de perder a Brenna Sophié.

La señora Andrew siempre había tenido una salud un tanto frágil con lo que su embarazo de alto riesgo no contribuía en nada al contrario había hecho que el pobre William se sintiera responsable por ser el causante de ese dolor.

Con Rosemary Brenna Sophié Lamertré De Andrew había tenido un embarazo complicado nadie supo a ciencia cierta cómo es que las cosas no terminaron en una tragedia talvez fue por el coraje de la madre que no quiso perder al niño, muchas veces Brenna Sophié Andrew había sufrido pequeñas amenazas de aborto pero se había aferrado a su bebe con uñas y dientes y que decir del bebe también había sido muy valiente por aguantar tanto incluso cuando había nacido antes de tiempo.

William sabía que su esposa tenía la salud frágil pero aun así por sus hijos sacaba fuerzas de donde no había y los sacaba adelante aun si con eso ponía en riesgo su vida y era eso a lo que más le temía William que ella muriese dándole vida a algo que él tanto amaba que eran sus hijos.

Sin duda eso era algo que cualquier marido temía pero para una madre eso demostraba cuanto le importaba su hijo, Brenna Sophié Lamertré De Andrew no sería la excepción y si tenía que morir para que uno de sus hijo viva lo haría con todo gusto.

William deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella se le fueran dados a él.

— Los recibiría con mucho gusto si se pudiese, querida Brenna Sophié. Perdóname amor mío, no soy capaz de protegerte lo siento mucho… —se decía así mismo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla — Apoyado en la puerta de su amplia recamara nupcial Sir William Andrew Grimm uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo se sentía el esposo más inútil sobre la faz de la tierra, escuchando detrás de una puerta como su mujer daba gritos de dolor y él solo podía pasearse por el pasillo como una fiera inquieta, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello frotándose las manos con nerviosismo, fumándose quién sabe cuántos puros. No había descansado casi nada en las últimas horas ni mucho menos había comido eso era algo que para él poco o nada importaban ahora ya que la salud de su esposa y su hijo estaban en juego y para colmo no paraba de nevar.

— ¡Maldición! —decía mientras William tiraba el puro al piso.

—Bruce, Bruce, Bruce ¿Dónde está Bruce? — gritaba desde las escaleras.

—Patrón, Bruce aun no llego con el médico—dijo una de las muchachas del servicio.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Belakan?

—Fue a la cocina por mas agua caliente, patrón.

—Gracias, voy por ella.

—No patrón, yo voy es mi trabajo.

—No Heilin está bien yo voy—continuo mientras se dirigía a la cocina—Ah se me olvidaba no me llame patrón Heilin, solo dígame señor William, así me siento más cómodo y no me siento como si los estuviera teniendo como esclavos—decía al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y le sonreía.

—Claro, señor William— Me da pena el señor pensaba la muchacha, es tan bueno siempre preocupándose por los demás aun en estos momentos tan difíciles, ojala que el bruto de Bruce llegue pronto con el doctor.

Pobre señora Brenna Sophié hasta ella que es tan buena tiene que sufrir tanto dándole al patrón ese hijo que tanto quiere—Se decía par si misma.

—Así está bien Heilin, y por favor cuando el médico llegue avíseme inmediatamente por favor.

—Si patrón. No… yo…este...Digo...Señor William.

—Muy bien. —contesto sonriéndole dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Para los empleados también sería un día de mucho nerviosismo no solo porque se tratase del bebe del señor William sino porque también era el hijo de la señora Brenna Sophié la cual se había ganado el corazón de cada persona que trabajaba para los Andrew. Es por eso que ellos estaban al pendiente de que todo saliese bien esperando al tonto de Bruce y al médico incluso uno que otro ya había salido montando en caballo al encuentro de estos no era para mas afuera estaba nevando más que nunca y precisamente el taimado de Bruce Arganthe había ido en busca del médico. Y si algo les había pasado en el camino y si el tonto de Bruce había olvidado cómo llegar a la casa, no eso no podía ser la señora Brenna Sophié Lamertré De Andrew estaba a punto de dar a luz al que sería en un futuro el cabeza y heredero de un gran conglomerado así que todo debía salir bien además la señora era de buen corazón que trataba a todos por igual que no se merecía esa suerte.

Definitivamente este sería un día lleno de emociones.

En el interior de la casa la gente de servicio esperaba a las instrucciones del ama de llaves la señora Belakan.

Aparte de que la señora Belakan era una mujer responsable, honesta y muy trabajadora era una mujer con mucho carácter no era para mas ser jefa de tan amplio grupo de empleados, requería ser dura como comprensible, así que ella debía cerciorarse de que todo debía salir a la perfección.

Pero no solo era el sentido de la responsabilidad lo que le impulsaba a moverse con tanta agilidad a pesar de su edad dirigiendo al servicio, subiendo y bajando gradas, corriendo de aquí para allá, preparando las ropitas del pequeño visitante acondicionando la recamara de la señora Brenna Sophié yendo una y otra a ves a la cocina, a veces de puro nerviosismo dando algunos traspiés, incluso regañando a la cocinera porque no había suficiente agua caliente y lo que sobraba era agua caliente.

—Alié ¿Ya está lista el agua caliente? —preguntó la nana molesta.

—Ya le dije que si más de diez veces señora Belakan, además para que quiere tanta agua caliente si se llevo más de diez cubetas. — dijo ella sin mirar.

—Mira, niña ya sabes que no me gusta las personas respondonas y arrogantes— exclamó tomando una cubeta llena de agua caliente.

— ¡Pero, nana! Creo que usted está más nerviosa que los patrones—rectifico con mucha molestia—Mejor porque no se tranquiliza un poco, con su actitud no ayudara en nada a la mujer del patrón.

—Señora Brenna So... — decía mientras se giraba cuando Alié la interrumpió.

—Si si si, ya lo sé todos lo sabemos siempre nos lo repite nana, Señora Brenna Sophié Lamertré De Andrew— comento en un tono sarcástico—No entiendo nana ¿Por qué? Se siente como si fuera la mamá de la señora Andrew al fin y al cabo usted es solo una empleada mas de esta casa, solo con la diferencia de que usted está más cerca de los patrones que el resto de los empleados.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

—Lo que escucho nana ellos mandan y nosotros siempre obedecemos queramos o no así fue siempre y así será, ese es nuestro destino —continuo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se secaba alguna lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

—Alié — prosiguió al tiempo que trataba de acercase a ella— No es así los señores no son malos ni mucho menos nos maltratan, ellos son juntos con nosotros y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— ¿A si entonces que dices de la bruja de Elroy Andrew?

—La señora Elroy —musito poniendo cara de molestia— Esa señora no cuenta ya sabes que siempre hay una oveja negra en el rebaño, además ella siempre se la pasa en su mansión en Londres o con su "Gran prometido el señor Irvin Magregor" o gastándose el dinero de su familia y casi no está en casa así que para mí es como si no existiera.

—Es fácil, para ti decirlo cuando no tienes que soportar los maltratos y comentarios de tan distinguida señora ¡Maldita Bruja!

—Te equivocas querida Alié ella también me humilla a mi menos que a nadie ¿sabes por qué?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Ella no me soporta, me odia y si no fuera por los señores en especial por la señora Brenna Sophié y la niña Rosemary hace tiempo que me hubiera echado de esta casa y estaría trabajando en una de esas fábricas de tejidos en Londres.

—No me mientas, nana.

—No te estoy mintiendo pequeña—asevero al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarla como si fuera una madre que trata de dar consuelo a un hijo—La señora Elroy no me quiere me odia y eso se nota incluso en el aire que respira, pero eso a mí no me importa lo único que me importa realmente es que los señores estén contentos con mi trabajo y yo de alguna manera quiero demostrarles mi agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mi sobretodo a la señora Brenna Sophié, ella fue tan buena conmigo que en cuanto me vio sin saber nada de mi pasado me trajo a esta casa a trabajar y no paso mucho tiempo para que me haga la jefa del servicio, eso es algo que jamás lo olvidare ella confío en mi así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es estar a su lado incluso si eso signifique que tenga que aguantar a la pesada de su cuñada.

Y si tengo que aguantar a esa mujer tan detestable, por la señora Brenna Sophié por la niña Rosemary y por el señor William lo soporto con mucho gusto, eso y mucho más.

—Nana Belakan ¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo, la señora Brenna Sophié la recogió de la calle?

—Claro que es cierto, si no fuera por la señora hubiera muerto en la calle sola enferma y con un bebe en brazos.

—Nana, usted…

—Así es pero esto es una historia que te lo contare otro día, ahora no es tiempo de cosas tristes—dado un brinco y retomando la cubeta de agua caliente que estaba esperando sobre el piso—Mi niña me espera, no puedo dejarla en estos momentos tan duros, además tenemos qué estar a las ordenes del médico cuando llegue, al parecer el bebe le está dando problemas a su mamá.

— Si como no, vaya nana, vaya y vera que cuando ya no la necesiten va a terminar donde te recogieron, La señora es una aprovechada.

¿Queeeeee?

—Es igual que la señora Elroy, no puedo ver diferencia entre ambas, las dos están cortadas por la misma tijera.

—Vuelve a decir eso y no respondo Alié, no hagas que pierda la paciencia—Amenazo la nana al tiempo que volvía a poner la cubeta en el suelo con fuerza— no voy a permitir que nadie melle el buen nombre de mi señora y mucho menos que la comparen con esa mujer sin corazón.

Mi niña Brenna Sophié es mil veces mejor que ella—agregó con orgullo.

—Mira nana aunque ellos sean justos con nosotros en el fondo siempre serán ricos y nosotros pobres, ellos llevan en su sangre la arrogancia como la señora Elroy Andrew.

Sé que ellos no son mejores que nosotros y que nosotros podemos ser incluso mejor que ellos pero su dinero lamentablemente puede tapar esos detalles y eso les da las oportunidades que nosotros nunca tendremos. El rico siempre será rico y por más que quieran hacernos creer que son diferentes no lo son nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán.

Acaso no lo entiende nana si a usted le dan un lugar privilegiado es porque usted es quien se queda a cuidar a la señora Brenna Sophié y la pequeña Rosemary cuando el patrón se va de viaje eso hasta un ciego lo ve, a esta gente no le importamos, si muriéramos hoy a nadie le importaría, hasta uno de sus caballos tendría un mejor funeral que nosotros.

—Lo dices por tu padre ¿verdad?

—No, no es por eso.

—Claro que es por eso. El hecho de que pase la mayor parte del tiempo organizando al servicio, acompañando a la señora o me distraiga con la niña Rosemary no quiere decir que no sepa lo que pasa fuera de esta casa Alié.

Eso era cierto la nana Belakan sabía perfectamente porque Alié había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. Era por su padre difunto Leán.

Su padre había sido un humilde campesino que trabajaba las tierras para los Andrew pero llego un fatídico día donde lamentablemente murió producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por atrapar caballo de Elroy Andrew es por eso que cuando Alíe escuchaba su nombre de por si sentía que su sangre le hervía de la rabia.

Un día mientras el padre de Alié limpiaba las caballerizas accidentalmente el caballo purasangre favorito de Elroy Andrew había escapado la mujer al enterase había hecho un gran escándalo tal que lo había amenazado con denunciarlo con la policía diciendo que él se lo había robado y lo había vendido tratando de hacerle creer a ella que se había escapado pero eso no era cierto y que además iba echar a la calle a su hija sin miramientos ni consideraciones si no veía a su caballo pura sangre de color negro antes que anochezca.

El hombre por más que le explico que fue un accidente y que no tenía a su caballo no pudo convencerla y se adentro solo en busca del caballo de la bruja de Elroy. Sin duda esta mujer no tenía corazón.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que lo encontró cerca a una laguna bebiendo agua, casi anochecía así que él se acerco lo mas que pudo pero lo que no se imagino es que cuando quiso acercarse más el caballo se ponía mas nervioso como desconociéndolo y a medida que él se acercaba mas el caballo se ponía aun mas a la defensiva como queriendo huir, el padre de Alié no lo podía permitir eso de ese caballo dependía su trabajo y su hija no lo pensó dos veces y trato de tomarlo abrazándolo por el cuello pero el caballo no se dejo y le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzo yendo a dar contra una roca. Lo encontraron al día siguiente muerto al parecer se había desangrado.

El día de su funeral como era pobres no le alcanzo para mucho para casi nada y en vez de usar un cajón habían usado madera como colchón donde yacía el cuerpo cubierto con una tela negra como si fuera una momia y así lo despidieron nadie de la familia Andrew vino a pesar de que el padre de Alié era un buen trabajador y leal ni la culpable de Elroy fue. Incluso ese día Elroy había prohibido que los demás campesinos fuesen a su funeral diciendo que él era un vulgar ladrón que había tenido su castigo por robarle su fino caballo. Además les dio más trabajo justamente ese día supuestamente por castigo por lo que hiso el padre de Alié dejándola a ella sola con su dolor y con sus dos amigos más cercanos el jardinero Bruce y la leal Heilin y para lo peor no tenia mamá.

Ese día le prometió a su papá sobre su tumba que Elroy Andrew tendría su castigo y que pagaría por lo que le hiso tarde o temprano. Se lo prometió apretando fuertemente un cuchillo con su mano haciendo que la sangre caiga en la tierra donde yacía un hombre victima de la crueldad de Elroy Andrew.

—Te lo prometo Papá esa mujer tendrá su castigo te va a pedir perdón de rodillas por lo que te hiso. ¡Lo juro! No me voy a quedar así siendo una simple campesina papá te lo prometo voy a ser alguien en la vida, algo de lo cual estés orgulloso—Le dijo mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tumba de su padre—Un hijo no olvida una promesa papá—Termino de decir mientras sus mejores amigos la veían con una infinita tristeza que reflejaba el dolor de sus corazones.

Así recordaba con tristeza Alié el día donde no solo había enterrado a su padre sino también a una aparte de ella misma.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era cumplir la promesa que le hiso a su padre.

—No sé de que está hablando nana Belakan—Le dijo ocultando su cara mientras unas lagrimas traviesas caían de su rostro.

—Alié ya te olvidaste quien soy "la señora Belakan la mujer que con solo oler a la gente conoce sus sentimientos" tú me lo dijiste un día no lo recuerdas. No importa.

Sabes Alié yo conocí a tu padre, el era un buen hombre trabajador y por sobretodo siempre estuvo agradecido con los señores porque te trajeron a esta casa y no te dejaron en el campo trabajando. La señora Brenna Sophié es buena contigo si no hubiera sido por su estado ella aun te estaría enseñando a leer y escribir sabes muy bien que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y eso no le permitió hacer mucho esfuerzo es más los últimos meses estuvo en cama casi sin hacer nada, Así que no digas que ellos son unos aprovechados, que sacaría la señora si tu aprendes a leer ¿dime que gana ella? al fin y acabo ella ya sabe leer y escribir. Así que piensa antes de juzgar a las personas en especial a los señores Andrew.

No es mi intención echarte en cara lo que los señores hacen por ti lo único que quiero que entiendas es que tu padre nunca se avergonzó de su trabajo al contrario lo amaba y siempre mantenía una sonrisa de optimismo Y todo lo hacía por ti Alié y si aguanto lo que aguanto fue por darte un mejor futuro sin importarle que estaba poniendo en riesgo su salud así que no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano, no sacrifiques tu presente por el dolor del pasado. No lo hagas no vale la pena.

Tu padre te amaba Alié tanto como yo amo a la señora Brenna Sophié, daría mi vida por ella si me lo pide no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Así que no me pidas que sienta rencor por unas personas tan maravillosas solo por el hecho de que aun existen personas estúpidas en el mundo como la señora Elroy que crean que existen clases sociales y que el dinero da la felicidad.

Te quiero Alié lo sabes pero si tengo que elegir entre tú y mi señora tu sabes a quien elegiría.

—Es su decisión nana Belakan, yo no puedo hacer nada ante ello, si usted elige ser la criada de la familia Andrew toda su vida entonces no hay nada más que decir solo le digo que un día esta decisión le va a pesar, espero que no sea tarde cuando se dé cuenta de su error y si es así solo espero estar lejos de aquí para no verlo.

—Tranquila Alié—hablo la nana con una voz serena —Ya me estoy poniendo vieja así que supongo que no tengo mucho que perder pero gracias de todos modos por preocuparte por mi eso demuestra que no murió toda la bondad en tu corazón eso me alegra. Y con respecto a mi decisión, te equivocas querida yo nunca me retracto de lo que digo ni mucho menos me arrepiento de amar a las personas que amo, no lo hice ni cuando el hombre que ame me hecho a la calle como si fuera un perro vagabundo, que te hace creer que me pesaría amar a estas personas tan maravillosas que tanto me han dado, al contrario lo volvería hacer cien veces más.

—Nana no pensaría lo mismo si ellos se quedaran en la calle.

—una vez más estas equivocada, si ellos se quedaran en la calle yo sería la primera en estar junto a ellos y no me separaría de mi niña ni un segundo. Conozco las reglas de la alta sociedad y se perfectamente que pasa cuando uno se queda sin dinero, pero yo no soy así, no soy como las ratas que huyen cuando el barco está por hundirse talvez no sería de mucha utilidad al señor pero estaría con ellos hasta el final y si la situación lo amerita hasta buscaría un trabajo en una de esas fabricas solo para que mi niña al menos tenga algo que comer aunque sea poco lo haría con todo el amor del mundo. Y sé también que mi niña lo aceptaría con todo cariño porque ella es así buena, amable humilde a pesar de su posición. Ella es feliz cuando está rodeada de gente que la ama de verdad y me imagino que yo no sería un estorbo para ella.

— Nana…yo…yo….jajajajaja No me haga reír. Eso es lo más estúpido que escuche en mi vida. Dígame una cosa nana usted esta ciega o que, acaso no vio qué tipo de comida están acostumbrados a comer esta gente ¿usted cree que se conformarían con unos simples panecillos? Yo no lo creo.

—Te equivocas, Alié— hablo una voz desde la puerta.

— ¿Señor William? —dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

William Andrew Grim había escuchado toda la conversación, al principio se había sentido molesto por los comentarios de Alié pero luego entendió que ella era solo una víctima más de las circunstancias. No fue culpa de ella haber nacido pobre como no fue culpa de William haber nacido rico, eso lo entendía a la perfección.

Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de ponerse en los zapatos de los más desafortunados, entenderlos ya que sabía que para ellos las cosas se les hacían aun más complicadas y por eso eran a veces agresivos o toscos.

En sus años de universitario había leído muchos libros acerca de las clases sociales y sabia como las personas humildes eran catalogadas le daba pena incluso hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable por tener más que los demás, pero pronto entendió que estando donde estaba podía hacer algo para mejorar la calidad de vida al menos el de sus empleados claro seria poco pero él haría la diferencia. Aparte que sabía perfectamente que su economía se apoyaba en el trabajo duro de sus empleados y eso era algo que él valoraba infinitamente. William Andrew Grim tenía respeto por las personas que día a día trabajaban arduamente para él. No definitivamente él no era ningún aprovechado que sacaba ventaja de los más desprotegidos siendo déspota o arrogante, él desde que asumió el liderazgo de su conglomerado había tratado de ser justo con todos siempre preocupándose por los demás tratando a todos con respeto porque él sabía que ellos también eran personas que sentían que sufrían que amaban. Esa era la diferencia abismal que se marcaba entre William Andrew Grim y Elroy Andrew Grim. Ambos eran hermanos pero sus ideas acerca de la personas eran distintas. A él poco o nada le importaba que Elroy se la pasara criticándole todo el tiempo sobre el trato que le daba a sus empleados lo único que importaba era ganarse la confianza de esas personas para que un día si lo viesen en calle pasar no lo saludasen por miedo a ser despedidos sino porque les naciese del corazón como generalmente lo hacían con Elroy Andrew.

Nada más le daba gusto que cuando podía oír la voz de uno de sus empleados saludarlo con una gran sonrisa y con el corazón en la mano sacándose el sombrero: "Buen día señor Andrew ¿Cómo está la señora Brenna Sophié y la pequeña Rosemary?" En verdad se sentía bien, no solo porque le tenían respeto sino porque sabía que ese saludo era sincero lleno de agradecimiento y de cariño que venía desde lo profundo de sus corazones no como los fríos saludos hipócritas y egoístas que le daban en una de esas tontas fiestas sin vida a las cuales tenía que asistir por obligación como cabeza del conglomerado Andrew. Además sentía que en verdad se preocupaban por su familia y eso le daba una razón más para salir de viaje tranquilo ya que sabía que había mucha gente que en su ausencia estaría al pendiente de su familia si es que algo se presentaba y entre ellos estaba la nana Belakan.

Estaba realmente conmovido con la actitud de la nana con que determinación y cariño la defendía, jamás vio tanta convicción en una persona tan humilde, nadie más aparte de él le había demostrado tanto amor a Brenna Sophié como lo hacia la nana, incluso había dicho que moriría por ella. Definitivamente estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, esta mujer le había enseñado lo que realmente era la lealtad estaba seguro que si alguien había en el mundo que estaría con ellos en las buenas y en las malas esa sería la nana Belakan. Había decidido incluso que a pesar de su edad trabajaría con tal de que ellos tuvieran algo que meterse a su boca ¿acaso los quería tanto? Sin duda si alguien se atreviese a lastimarlos ella sería la primera en saltar para defenderlos, La nana Belakan los amaba como una verdadera madre lo hacía y William no podía sentirse más afortunado, estaba casado con una mujer maravillosa, tenía una hija noble y aparte con ellos estaba la mujer más amorosa y leal del mundo. No podía pedirle nada mas a la vida su mundo estaba lleno de mujeres de buenos sentimientos que le daban sentido a su vida (claro que a esta lista Elroy no entra) que realmente le daban todo lo que siempre quiso tener de niño, una familia "una verdadera familia" sin contar con la llegada del bebe.

—Para nosotros la nana Belakan es más que una simple empleada— expresó al tiempo que se acercaba a ambas mujeres y tomaba la cubeta en sus manos

— ¡Sir William!—habló la nana.

—Nana Belakan, no podría sentirme más honrado y agradecido por el amor que les tiene a mi esposa y a mi pequeña hija, no hay dinero en este mundo con el cual pueda pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia y por mi— continuo tomando una mano y dándole un beso en el —La queremos mucho nana eso jamás lo olvide y claro que no sería un estorbo para nosotros, al contrario seriamos nosotros los que le seriamos una carga para usted.

Mi esposa es afortunada por tenerla a su lado y tenga en claro que ella también la ama cual fuera su verdadera madre.

—Señor Willi…—Ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

—Alié— intervino dirigiéndose a ella— Se lo que paso con tu padre y lo lamento mucho, no es que no me importase lo que paso con él pero ya sabes que mi esposa durante todo el embarazo estuvo delicada y casi todo el tiempo tuvimos que estar al pendiente de ella descuidando los asuntos del campo —añadió mientras agachaba la cabeza ante el asombro de ella—No te pido que me perdones por no haber hecho lo necesario para que tu padre tenga un funeral digno, ante todo él era un ser humano y como tal merecía ser tratado con todo respeto, solo te pido que me entiendas y te pongas en mi lugar por un momento.

—Señor… yo…yo…yo—ella no sabía que decir estaba tan sorprendida al borde de las lagrimas por la actitud del patrón, como es que un hombre con tanto poder como él le estaba dando explicaciones a ella una campesina bruta sin educación y encima le estaba pidiendo de la manera más humilde que lo entienda. Otro en su lugar la hubiera echado a la calle sin tocarse el corazón.

—Mi bebe está a punto de nacer Alié y lo último que quiero es que este rodeado de gente que lo deteste por el simple hecho de haber nacido rico, quiero que él y Rosemary crezcan en un mundo más justo donde no se sientan incómodos al contrario quiero que se sientan aceptados y queridos como yo me siento cuando estoy con ustedes—dijo dejando a un lado la cubeta y tomando sus manos—Tu padre fue un buen hombre y como dice la nana, si él soporto lo que soporto fue por ti porque te amaba más que a su propia vida, no sería justo que le pagues llenándote de rencor Leán no hubiera querido eso para su querida hija. Además en quien más puedo confiar el bienestar de mi familia cuando estoy de viaje ¿En mi hermana? Yo no lo creo— Explicaba mientras arrugaba su nariz graciosamente—Alié ustedes son como mi familia y lo único que quiero es que me sientan a mí como parte de la suya.

—Nana Belakan— dijo dirigiéndose ahora a ella y tomándole ambas manos con ternura—Seria un gusto para mí si desde ahora usted nos acompaña a la mesa para compartir nuestros alimentos estoy seguro que a Brenna Sophié le encantara la idea.

¿Yo? señor William, no sé qué decir.

—Solo diga que si, nana

—Pero… yo...yo…..no se la señora Elroy…

—Por ella no te preocupes, como dijiste ella casi no está en casa.

—Señor…

—Anda nana ayúdeme por favor, ya sabe que mis comidas se convierten en un cuento de hadas para que Rosy se coma las verduras, incluso a veces se convierte en una batalla de la cual no siempre salgo librado. Nana tenga piedad de mi si con una tengo dolor de cabeza imagínense con dos.

—Señor William los niños son así— Asintió riendo.

—Entonces que dice nana ¿Acepta? — siguió mientras ponía ojitos de perro.

—Hay señor William cuando usted me mira así no le puedo negar nada.

—Además nana—Asevero poniéndose serio—Sin usted quiso compartir sus humildes alimentos con nosotros porque yo no compartiría los míos con usted, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de tener abundancia. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos? No lo cree nana.

— Estoy avergonzada con usted señor William— Manifestó poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

—No, no, no, no lo haga nana claro que disfrutaría más de un simple pan de casa que usted me ofrece con todo amor que las insípidas y finas comidas que me ofrecen en una cena igualmente insípida.

—Señor William usted es tan generoso.

—No diga eso nana Belakan. Solo quiero corresponder al inmenso amor que le tiene a mi familia.

—No señor William se equivoca, no solo a su familia sino también a usted

—Nana y usted dice que yo soy generoso cuando usted me da tanto. Solo espero que usted no tenga que irse a Londres para trabajar en una de esas fábricas— añadió riendo.

—Lo haría si fuera necesario señor William.

—No tengo duda de ello pero mientras tenga dos manos dos pies y un cerebro que sepa pensar seré yo quien mantenga a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida—Hablaba mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto Alié no salía de su asombro realmente los señores Andrew eran diferentes (sin contar con Elroy) a los demás ricos. Si el señor Andrew había confiado en ellos para cuidar de su familia más que en la propia Elroy entonces eso significaba que realmente los quería y no los consideraba inferiores.

Sin duda con su humildad también ahora se habían ganado el corazón de Alié y ella estaba segura de que este momento jamás lo olvidaría y al igual que la nana Belakan, Alié también amaría a esta familia.

—Algún día les pagare por su bondad pensaba Alié mientras se daba la vuelta y se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

—Señor, señor William el médico ya llego—le dijo Heilin toda ajetreada y nerviosa

¿Eso es cierto?—Pregunto soltando del abrazo a la nana y nuevamente retomando la cubeta del piso.

—Sí, si, si señor William. Ya lo condujimos al cuarto de la señora.

—Entonces vamos que estamos esperando. Nana apúrese.

—Usted adelántese señor por favor. Yo tengo que llevarle una taza de té a la señora Elroy que está en el estudio,

—Bien pero no tarde mucho nana, ya sabe que mi esposa la va a necesitar mucho.

—Claro señor, cuando termine corro donde la señora.

—Por cierto, no haga caso a los cometarios de mi hermana, ella también está nerviosa aunque no quiera admitirlo—Hablo casi desde el marco de la puerta. Alié sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para la nana estar con la señora Brenna Sophié en estos momentos tan duros así que lo que hiso a continuación seguro lo lamentaría después.

—No nana déjelo así yo le llevare la taza de té a la señora Elroy usted vaya, que la señora la necesita—Sentencio Alié.

— ¿Qué?

—No me mire así nana vaya que su niña la necesita.

— ¿Estás segura Alié? Estamos hablando de Elroy Andrew.

—Claro que se dé quien estamos hablando nana, seré campesina pero no soy tonta. Además creo que la señora Brenna Sophié se merece eso y mucho más de mi parte.

No te digo que ya no le tengo miedo pero entendí que al menos para el patrón soy más importante que la señora Elroy, así que lo que me diga ya no me dolerá—Afirmo tomando una charola de plata con una taza de té y dirigiéndose al estudio con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya y esta que se comió, esta diferente no lo cree nana—Asevero Heilin mordiendo una manzana.

Claro que esta diferente. Supongo que es el efecto que ocasionan los patrones en las personas cuando se está cerca de ellos—decía mientras suspiraba profundamente— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? vamos que seguro hay mucho que hacer.

—Nana Belakan por favor solo un momento quiero descansar.

— ¿Descansar? Si no hiciste nada, vamos levántate o te mando donde la señora Elroy. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

¡Oh no! eso si que no. No tengo la valentía de Alié. Seguro como siempre esa bruja solterona va a estar de malas. No gracias nana prefiero limpiar las caballerizas antes de ir con esa amargada tan presumida y pedante la muy condenada. Solo espero que el señor Magregor se la lleve lo antes posible. Vaya que el señor Magregor es valiente al tener que casarse con semejante mujer sí que eso es prueba de valentía más que de amor.

¡Heilin!— le reto la nana.

—Lo siento nana pero es la verdad.

Continuara…

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_Chicas gracias por tenerme paciencia y déjenme aclararles que la idea original de mi historia era __"Una Dulce Flor De loto"__ pero como ya les dije mi computadora hiso un desastre con mi historia y ya no pude usar su mismo nombre al tratar de subirla otra vez y la tuve que cambiar a __"Una Bella Flor De Loto"__ no es mucha la diferencia ya que se mantiene la esencia de mi historia._

_Gracias chicas ya recibí anteriormente mis primeros 9 comentarios y gracias por entenderme y en el siguiente capítulo les contesto._


	3. ¡No se vivir sin ella!

**_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen estos son propiedad exclusiva y registrada de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Estas acciones salieron de la imaginación del autor cualquier dialogo o acción que se asemeje a la vida real es pura coincidencia_**.

_**2**_

_**No se vivir sin ella**_

Mientras tanto en el interior de la recamara de los señores el médico se estaba preparando para hacer su trabajo.

Era curioso pero William había tenido en su casa casi todo lo que un pequeño hospital requería desde gasas, apósitos, hilos de sutura, material antisépticos, instrumentos quirúrgicos, pinzas de disección, medicamentos de todo tipo en especial antibacterianos como antihistamínicos y antiinflamatorios. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos es que también tenía en su casa equipos para intervenciones quirúrgicas pulverizadores usados para la antisepsia, equipos de electrocoagulación hasta un equipo trasfusor de sangre que por esas veces era todo una maravilla termocauterios, hasta uno equipo de anestesia y frascos para aplicar anestesia local.

Es que acaso William se había vuelto loco o es que pensaba en poner un hospital en su propia casa sin duda todo eso le había costado una fortuna pero el dinero se recuperaba mas la vida no. Lamentablemente el dinero compraba eso y mucho mas pero no compraba la salud de una persona aunque fuese muy doloroso así era y en esos momentos su esposa nada de eso necesitaba ella no requería de una operación de cadera ni de una operación de vesícula biliar ni tenía un hueso roto tanto que necesitaría de inmovilizadores lo que Brenna Sophié necesitaba era talvez una cesárea pero el problema era que ella tenía problemas de coagulación sanguínea y para colmo su tipo de sangre era raro y si intentaban hacerle una intervención quirúrgica seguro la perderían irremediablemente así que practicante todo lo que había adquirido era insulso e inútil a excepción de los equipos que le serbia para poderle medir la presión arterial y entre otras cosas.

William no quiso parece ostentoso pero al menos quería tener la certeza de que si se necesitase de alguno de ellos al menos los tendrían a la mano pero con el dolor de su alma se dio cuenta de que todo era en vano y que en un intento débil por protegerla lo único que había conseguido era sentirse más inútil de lo que ya se sentía como cuando aquella vez cuando nació Rosemary.

— El dinero de algo tiene que servir y si tengo que gastar una fortuna para que mi familia este bien, no me importa— Había dicho cuando estaba equipando su casa con instrumentos médicos.

Lo único que le faltaba para que sea una pequeña clínica eran las enfermeras las cuales el médico trajo consigo.

Con el médico habían llegado cuatro enfermeras a petición del propio William, le había dicho que pagaría lo que fuese a lo que el médico no pudo negarse, al principio le pareció demasiado exagerado pero teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de la esposa de nada más y nada menos que de Sir William Andrew Grimm el hombre más rico y poderoso de Aberdeen y dueño de casi la mitad de Escocia no espero menos.

Las extravagancias de los ricos había dicho para si mismo aquella vez cuando hablo con William después de la noticia del embarazo en donde le había informado sobre los riesgos por los cuales su esposa pasaría a lo largo de este.

Entre tanto en su habitación una mujer yacía sobre su lecho con el médico a su costado y dos enfermeras aplicándole bolsas de agua caliente sobre su vientre para así poder relajar un poco más los músculos del abdomen y aliviar el dolor de las contracciones que aumentaban con las horas pero aun así ella estaba gimiendo de dolor y llamando a su esposo.

— ¡William! ¡William! ¡William! ¿Dónde está mi esposo? ¡Hay me duele mucho!— gritaba Brenna Sophié.

—Cálmese señora y respire solo respire— Le reprendió una enfermera.

—Su esposo esta apunto de venir, ahora tranquilice y respire profundo. Necesito que colabore conmigo al parecer el niño está teniendo problemas en salir.

— ¿Qué dijo doctor? Eso no puede ser cierto—Pregunto William asustado al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí y depositaba la cubeta en el piso.

— ¡Amor!— le dijo Brenna Sophié entre lágrimas y extendiéndole la mano.

—Tranquila todo va a salir bien lo prometo—dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y tomaba su mano.

—Lo siento señor William pero es la verdad. Mire le explico. En el trabajo de parto existe un canal por donde el bebe desciende a medida que las horas pasan ayudado por las contracciones de la madre claro y abriéndose cada vez más para que el niño pueda salir sin problemas.

— ¿Quiere decir que el canal de parto es muy pequeño doctor?

—No es ese el problema real, sino las contracciones y otro problema más—respondió mientras buscaba algo en su maletín— la fuente aun no sea roto.

— ¿Cómo que la fuente aun no se ha roto y las contracciones? Hace como doce horas que le dieron las contracciones doctor.

—Ese es el problema al parecer las contracciones no son suficientes, necesitamos ayudarla de alguna manera y esperar que la fuente se rompa.

El bebe no está descendiendo con el ritmo que quisiera, es como si se hubiese atorado en algún lugar.

Podrían morir ambos si no hacemos algo.

— ¡Eso no puedes ser verdad!—Exclamó viendo a su esposa.

William sintió como si le estuvieran leyendo su sentencia de muerte. El solo hecho de pensar que ella podía morir lo estaba acabando poco a poco.

—Doctor y si intentamos una cesárea oí que eso hacían en casos donde el bebe se atoraba o no quería salir.

—En su caso señora Andrew no es posible. Me di cuenta que sus heridas tardan en cerrar y lo peor es que su tipo de sangre es muy raro y no lo tenemos a la mano. Moriría sin remedio con una hemorragia.

— ¡No! Definitivamente no es una opción—sentencio William mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos doctor, usted debe saber qué hacer?

—Hay una manera pero es muy peligroso en especial para usted. Talvez muera en el parto pero salvaríamos a su bebe.

—No importa, doctor haga lo que tenga que hacer—hablo Brenna Sophié entre lagrimas—Salve a mi bebe doctor.

Para Brenna Sophié lo mas importante era el bienestar de su bebe lo amaba tanto que no dudo en ningún momento. Le dolía eso era claro pero le dolió mas la cara que puso William cuando ella termino de hablar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo doctor? —dijo casi en un susurro con la mirada perdida en su esposa. No lo podía creer, William parecía que estaba sin estar ahí se quedo estático entro en estado de shock mirándola a ella.

—Es la única manera y mi deber es advertirle sobre los riesgos. Lo siento mucho señor William es todo lo que podemos hacer.

— ¡No espere un momento doctor! —Al parecer había reaccionado.

— ¿William que te pasa? Hay...es nuestro hijo, no hay tiempo…hay…hay…

—No…no…no…lo hagas…por favor…por…fa…—Contestó William con un tono de voz desgarrador mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

William en ese momento sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ya nada tenía sentido para él. Ya no era dueño de sus actos ya no pensaba lo único que sabía es que su esposa estaba dispuesta a morir por su hijo ¡Su propio hijo! Fruto de su gran amor.

Eso lo estaba matando que clase de hombre era que le hacía eso a la mujer que amaba. Acaso no juro frente al altar que la cuidaría, se culpaba a sí mismo, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba a ella.

En un último arranque que tuvo de cordura se inclino al lado de su esposa y le suplicaba entre lágrimas que no lo hiciese. No podía perderla así.

—William, por favor…entiéndeme…yo…yo…no lo hagas.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —le grito levantándose, ahora estaba alterado—No lo voy a permitir. ¡No lo voy a entender nunca!

— ¡William! Es mi decisión no la tuya— le dijo con una voz tranquila pero llena de dolor.

—Pero eres mi esposa y ese es mi bebe.

—Sí pero también es…mi…mi…hijo… ¡Hay!...Yo soy su madre.

— No lo hagas mi amor...debe haber otra manera…

—Por favor William no te metas en esto. Acaso no oíste al médico ¡El bebe está sufriendo! Lo puedo sentir. Doctor solo ¡hágalo ahoraaaa!—Exclamó gritando de dolor.

En ese momento ninguno de los ya estaba pensando con la cabeza, cada uno se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, ambos decían cosas que no tenían sentido.

—No me hagas esto por favor Brenna Sophié…—Sollozo suplicando al tiempo que se acercaba a ella tomándola de ambas manos y llevándoselas a su cara y mirándola con los ojos cristalizados conteniendo a las lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir sin remedio. Le hablaba ahora con una voz muy tierna como si fuera una madre afligida pidiendo piedad—Solo quédate conmigo Brenna quédate conmigo…— terminó de decir con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Lamentablemente es la única manera y si no nos damos prisa lo lamentaremos—Concluyó en medico por detrás de William.

— ¿Entonces que está esperando doctor? —Ordenó la mujer.

No era posible que William le estuviera haciendo esto, como es que le suplicaba casi al borde de las lágrimas que no intentase salvar a su hijo. Ya no pudo más la lagrimas que salían de su rostro ya no eran por el dolor del parto, sino por la actitud de su esposo. Verlo así la estaba destrozando sentía como si lo estuviera matando. No podía ser estaba matando al hombre que amaba.

—No me dejes Brenna Sophié—Ya no pudo más y estallo en lagrimas.

—William no hagas esto por favor…

—Te amo…yo…yo…yo

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni con lo mucho que te ame ya te dije es mi decisión.

—No puedo dejarte ir, no de esta manera, no así dándole vida a uno de nuestros hijos. No puedo. No lo voy a permitir— le decía mientras la seguía viendo con pena—Prometiste que nunca me dejarías que siempre me amarías acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa ¿Lo hiciste? Dime ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Ella sabía perfectamente como había sido la vida de William. A pesar de ser millonario siempre le había faltado lo esencial que era el amor de una familia, sus padres jamás le habían enseñado lo que realmente era eso, ellos siempre estaban ocupados en su frívolo y pedante mundo. Su padre se la pasaba de viaje y casi nunca lo veía su madre no tenía tiempo para él ya que estaba tan ocupada organizando fiestas con sus iguales amigas arrogantes o gastándose el dinero de su padre. En honor a la verdad él recibió más amor de los empleados que de sus propios papas.

Pero cuando la conoció parecía que la vida por fin le recompensaba por la vida tan vacía que había tenido y esas dos semanas y tres días en Londres con ella habían sido las mejores de su vida. Mas que toda su vida junta con su vacía y frívola familia. Es por eso que cuando se comprometieron ella le había prometido que nunca lo abandonaría pase lo que pase.

—Mi querido William no te estoy abandonando no lo veas de esa forma.

—Entonces como quieras que lo vea…Brenna… ¡Maldición! No te voy a dejar ir.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso William, ya tome mi decisión—le respondió tomando su cara entre sus manos y después lo abrazo con fuerza.

Él ya no pudo más y abrazo a su esposa como nunca la había abrazado, como si con ese abrazo hubiera querido retenerla mientras le decía—no lo hagas mi amor por favor, piensa en Rosemary que hará sin ti como vamos a seguir sin ti.

—Ella te tiene a ti y con eso basta. William por favor tienes que cuidar a los niños por mí por ti por los dos, además tienen a la nana. Lo harán bien sin mí.

— ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin lo que amo?

—Lo harás William, se que lo harás eres un gran hombre.

—Señores no es momento para discutir esto es serio así que voy a empezar inmediatamente— el médico corto el tierno abrazo con un afectuoso tono de voz.

—… —William se soltó del abrazo y se puso al lado de su esposa tomando su mano derecha libre en silencio, mientras en el brazo izquierdo el doctor le inyectaba algo, no lo quiso ver solo la veía a ella con una profunda tristeza al tiempo que ella se giraba para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

—Esto es experimental así que espero que funcione. Un amigo que es bioquímico me lo envió desde Londres hace unos meses. Si esto funciona podremos salvarles la vida a muchas mujeres. Así que señora Brenna Sophié este orgullosa de ser la primera mujer en recibir este nuevo tratamiento.

—Espero que funcione—Acoto William mientras acariciaba la frente de su esposa retirando mechones de cabello que encima estaban mojados por sudor.

— ¡Ya está! Señora esto será duro para usted. Así que tendrá que aguantar un poco más, lo que le puse hará que las contracciones aumenten y el bebe descienda con más rapidez por el canal de parto.

—Bien doctor, yo no importo el bebe es quien importa. Así que soportare.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de William le peso más que nunca, sentía como si algo se estuviera muriendo en él pero aun así ahora más que nunca ella lo necesitaba.

—Es usted una mujer muy valiente—Termino de decir el doctor.

El doctor había sugerido que para ayudarla era bueno que ella hiciese caminatas por lo menos hasta que hiciese efecto la inyección es por eso que la habían levantado de la cama y comenzaron con la operación. William con dos enfermeras eran los encargados de dicha actividad. Ella parecía un niño pequeño al cual tenían que ayudar a dar sus primeros pasos, se sentía tonta pero eso ya no importaba.

En más de una ocasión había estado apunto de caer al piso por el dolor pero William con sus brazos fuertes lo había impedido.

Así estuvieron como una media hora hasta que los dolores se hicieron más fuertes tanto que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y la tuvieron que acostar en la cama el momento más difícil había llegado.

Los gritos que estaba dando eran tan espantosos que se diría que se escuchasen por toda esa amplia casa, el médico había dicho que el momento había llegado era ahora o nunca y aquí se iba a definir todo y todo dependía de la madre y del bebe.

Para William había llegado un momento crucial que no quiso verlo y tuvo que salir de ahí o se volvería loco. Por su parte Brenna Sophié sabía cómo esta situación estaba torturando a William y no lo culpo por no querer estar en el nacimiento de su bebe al contrario lo perdono y lo dejo ir en paz.

—Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto—Había dicho William mirándola como si quisiera que lo perdonase por haber hecho algo malo.

—Claro—Asintió con una gran tristeza y una profunda resignación en su mirada estaba lista para lo que viniese y lo haría sola sin William para apoyarla pero la nana Belakan, si claro, aun la tenía a ella para apoyarla como si fuera su madre—Podrías llamar a mi nana se está tardando mucho. No lo crees William.

—Si claro la nana… voy por ella. Enseguida regreso.

— ¡Espera William!—Exclamó deteniéndolo en la puerta—Lo siento mucho William, de verdad lo siento…hay…hay… no tuve elección—decía entre lagrimas y gemidos de dolor—William no me culpes por esto solo te pido que me entiendas y que no culpes al bebe. Él no tiene la culpa de nada y eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

—Siempre hay elección Brenna Sophié, siempre…—ya no pudo terminar se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta— Lo único que entiendo es que me estas dejando y yo sin ti no se a donde ir ¡No lo sé! Brenna Sophié me entiendes simplemente no tendría el valor de seguir ¡No podría!—Sentencio William dirigiéndose a la puerta —Te amo, siempre lo he hecho…—Añadió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y luego cerrando los párpados pesadamente mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Y yo a ti querido William…aun después de muerta te seguiré amando…

Al cerrar la puerta William sintió como si su corazón se quedase en el cuarto con ella. No aguanto más y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran sin querer. Puso su brazo en la pared y apoyo la frente en ella. Las cosas no podían terminar así, no después de que había luchado tanto por ser feliz por tener una verdadera familia, no era justo que de la noche a la mañana lo perdiese todo. La amaba tanto que no imaginaba su vida sin ella, si ella moría el moriría con ella aunque su corazón siguiese latiendo.

Si alguien hubiese visto a William en este momento había dicho sin duda que había envejecido como diez años en tan solo unas horas, sus cabellos rubios habían perdido su brillo estaban tan opacos, sus hermosos ojos azules no tenían aquel brillo que cautivaba a las personas, tenía unas ojeras que le daban un aspecto sombrío mas parecía un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo joven.

—Si algo te pasa…yo…no…no se qué haría—pensaba cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Señor William, ella va a estar bien es una mujer muy fuerte. Así fue también cuando la niña Rosemary nació y ya ve todo salió bien. Todo va estar bien señor William ya no siga llorando tiene que ser fuerte por ella por usted por la niña Rosemary ella es tan pequeña lo va a necesitar.

—Nana Belakan—lloro abrazando a su querida nana—Tengo miedo más que cuando Rosy nació si usted la hubiese visto está dispuesta a morir por el bebe…

—Señor este tipo de cosas pasan pero no hay que perder la esperanza.

—Nana estoy perdiendo a mi esposa y a mi hijo los estoy perdiendo ¡maldición!—dijo golpeando la pared al tiempo que escuchaba como su querida esposa daba espantosos gritos de dolor.

Cálmese señor William ninguno va a morir.

¡Nana no se vivir sin ella! —Exclamó dejándose caer al piso de rodillas mientras las lágrimas aumentaban.

—Nana… nana ¿Dónde está? Nana, Nana Belakan—gritaba desde adentro Brenna Sophié.

—La señora me llama señor…

—Si claro vaya, vaya nana Belakan. Yo estaré bien se lo prometo— dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la cara.

—Vaya por favor nana ella la necesita yo me quedo aquí afuera no soporto verla sufrir.

—Todo va a estar bien señor William se lo prometo. Cuando todo esto pase solo será una trago amargo que lo recordaremos entre risas en un futuro. Confíe en su esposa ella sabe lo que hace ya verá que dentro de poco tendrá a su bebe en brazos y a su esposa con esa sonrisa tan bella que usted tanto ama.

Y diciendo esto la nana ingreso a la habitación con un nudo en el corazón y con toda la esperanza del mundo.

Mientras tanto un William totalmente acabado se quedaba atrás pensado en lo duro que era vivir, en lo difícil que era sentir imaginándose que se estaba hundiendo en una oscuridad absoluta de la cual solo alguien podía sacarlo y ese alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta dándole vida al que sería su heredero.

Continuara…

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_Chicas gracias por tenerme paciencia y déjenme aclararles que la idea original de mi historia era __**"Una Dulce Flor De loto"**__ pero como ya les dije mi computadora hiso un desastre con mi historia y ya no pude usar su mismo nombre al tratar de subirla otra vez y la tuve que cambiar a __**"Una Bella Flor De Loto"**__ no es mucha la diferencia ya que se mantiene la esencia de mi historia._

_Gracias chicas ya recibí anteriormente mis primeros 9 comentarios y gracias por entenderme y en el siguiente capítulo les contesto._


End file.
